devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vie de Marli
Vie de Marli, originally called Dumary Island, is an ancient island located off the coast of the Americas protected by Vie de Marli's Clan.Matier:We are the guardians of... this land, Vie de Marli It is the setting in which Devil May Cry 2 takes place. History Origin The island was discovered by religious refugees from the Mediterranean regions, who were branded as heretics for continuing to believe in the old pagan gods by followers of different beliefs. These people, along with runaway slaves, assimilated to form a new culture. They came to worship deities from a different dimension, and the rites performed in honor of these beings often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. These beliefs were headed by the "guardians", a clan of priests who borrowed the demonic power of their "gods" in order to protect them, their worshippers, and spawn legends by using the power of their gods to defeat the enemy gods.Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual Battle with Argosax Several hundred years ago, the legendary demon hero Sparda appeared from the demon world to aid in exorcising an ancient evil known as Argosax The Chaos who was worshipped by a secret tribe of people among the inhabitants of Dumary Island, and was the most malevolent god that ever existed. Sparda used the Arcanas with the help of the Protectorate clan to seal the great devil, and although he was temporarily trapped within the demon world after the final battle with Argosax, he eventually returned to the human world. Aftermath In the past couple of decades, the multinational public corporation Uroboros, headed by the modern-day sorcerer/multimillionaire Arius, has begun to build their own official city along with some of their factories and an offshore oil-rig. A trivalent, combined-tower skyscraper called the "Skyscraper Sanctum" on the upper west side of Vie de Marli served as the headquarters. The pretext of being on the island was to acquire the "special ores" hidden within the island's mountains; however, their true purpose is to recover the fabled Arcanas and release Argosax, obtaining his power and rule the Earth. ''Devil May Cry 2 Locations Located upon the Dumary Island itself is an entire European-style village presided over by an immense old clocktower. A half modern, half medieval city with its own train station is located next to the village. The hidden underground catacombs built underneath the land and within its secret passages lead to the island's harbor. A more modern-looking city, now often called "Uroboros City", was built around the Uroboros Corporation's "Skyscraper Sanctum", including a factory with an underground subway station and an off-shore oil rig. Ancient, intricate, and partially flooded ruins are hidden beneath a sleepy garden within Dumary Island itself. File ;Dumary Synopsis from ''Devil May Cry 2 instruction manual: :In ancient times, a religion arising somewhere east of the Mediterranean Ocean split into many different factions. Its disciples quickly carried it to western Asia, Europe, and North Africa. As time passed, some gods from the various sects were forgotten, others were assimilated into other religions, and still others were shunned as evil. For one reason or another, the gods all but disappeared. What few people continued worshipping them were branded as heretics. The dissenters were forced to turn their backs on their own homelands in order to continue in their beliefs. Venturing farther and farther away, the outcasts eventually found themselves adrift in an unknown land floating on the outskirts of the New World. This was Dumary Island. Hordes of refugees of different races, beliefs and languages crossed over to the island. The first to arrive followed the sea routes of the old Viking explorers, around the North Pole and through the Pacific Ocean. Following them came runaway slaves seeking sanctuary. The newcomers all had a single common point – belief in a pagan religion. Tribes that had historically skirmished over old differences running deep in their cultures now lived together peaceably on the same island. As the generations passed, the former strangers blended together into a single people. Their mix of different languages, ethnic customs and various gods gave birth to new, totally unique religions. The gods worshipped by the new blend of people were an ancient family of beings inhabiting a different dimension. They wielded strange powers and existed outside the concepts of right and wrong. Deities that were considered evil or pagan in the old world were, on Dumary Island, simply thought of as "other gods" – there were far too many of them to count. Rites performed in honor of these idols often resembled exorcisms and demon sealing ceremonies. The priests of these cults were known as “guardians” and were sometimes called upon to protect the gods and their worshippers. Many were the legends of guardians who had borrowed the power of their own gods to defeat enemy gods. One recent tale, only a few hundred years old, told of a great swordsman appearing from "the outside" to aid in exorcising the most evil god of all time. Over the centuries, Dumary Island’s success in supporting the worship of unique religions while maintaining its existence out of the mainstream has been nothing short of miraculous. Lately, however, agents of international corporations have quietly begun infiltrating the island. Their purpose is to acquire the “special ores” discovered in the island’s interior. On Dumary Island, the people’s simple religious piety, as well as the fabulous artifacts buried in the inner mountains, are now in great danger... References es:Isla Dumary Category:Locations Category:Devil May Cry 2